freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Glacier/Transcript
'-Lilac's Scene-' Pangu Lagoon: Caves Pangu leads Lilac deeper into the ruins of Pangu Lagoon, where she projects a holographic image from a Dragon Scientist. Scientist: This is our final message... A message that we leave for the future. Although we will respect the wishes of your people and allow our influence to pass into legend, there will come a time in your history when you must learn the truth. The hologram change to an image of Avalice. Scientist: 'When we were stranded here, we sought desperately to return to our world. We wasted countless years trying to find a way home, but we are no closer to an answer than when we started. We decided that helping your civilization survive and prosper was a more efficient use of our technology. ''The hologram changes to an image of the Kingdom Stone. 'Scientist: '''We have condensed our energy reserves into a physical relic of extraordinary power. With proper care, you may one day use it to travel to the stars... to find the answers that we alone could never find. ''The hologram changes back to the Dragon Scientist. 'Scientist: '''If you wish to know more, you'll have to access our internal database. I pray that it is still intact by the time you receive this message. ''The Dragon Scientist bows in the hologram. 'Scientist: '''May the winds of time carry you for eternity. ''The hologram disappears as Lilac thinks about the message. Shang Tu Royal Palace Lilac shows Pangu's message to the Magister, who looks away briefly to think. '''Magister: The implications of this are powerful... Lilac: Do you believe it, your excellency? Magister: It's difficult to say... But if it's true, then the Kingdom Stone is more important to our future than we realize. It must be returned to its resting place before the energy within is lost forever. The Magister looks away again before looking back at Lilac. Magister: '''Something terrible has happened in your absence. Zao has sent his army to attack Shuigang. '''Lilac: What?! But they're innocent! Magister: Not as far as Zao is concerned. I have sent Soldiers of our own to hold them off, but I fear that it will not be for long. Lilac: What are we gonna do?! Magister: As ironic as it may seem, you are the only dragonblood worthy of our trust. You can stop this war before it begins. Lilac: Tell me what to do. The screen fades to black briefly before fading back showing Neera and two Shang Tu Soldiers in the room Magister: Our ships will take you as far as they can. When you land, ride the northern winds to the snowfields. Lilac: 'Understood. ''Lilac runs over and grabs onto Pangu, while Neera follows behind her. 'Magister: '''We are counting on you, dragonblood. Safe winds. '-Carol and Milla's Scenes-''' Thermal Base: Hallway Carol & Milla infiltrates the Thermal Base and managed to free Torque through unknown means. It didn't take long for Milla to pick up Lilac's scent. 'Milla: '''Lilac's scent is this way! ''Carol & Torque follows Milla to the interrogation room, where they find a severly injured Lilac. One confronation with Brevon later, the Base's pressure system starts to overload, giving the team a chance to escape. Jade Creek Outskirts The Thermal Base is seen sinking into the lake and imploding. Carol, Milla & torque emerge from the lake, and Lilac is nowhere to be seen. 'Carol: '''Lilac! '''Torque: '''Can you sense where she is, Milla? ''Milla kneels to the ground to try and pick up Lilac's scent, but is to pick up another scent. '''Milla: -gasps- Something's coming! Something very big is coming! Torque run in front of Milla and change into his Shellduck form. Torque: 'Stay behind me. ''A convoy of trucks drive by, and General Gong and several soldiers riding on them. Gong notices the trio and orders the convoy to stop. '''Gong: Halt! I SAID HALT! Gong: '''Well look what we have here. '''Milla: Have you seen Lilac? Gong: 'The dragon girl? I'm afraid not. '''Carol: '''Well, what's with the army? '''Gong: '''Zao and his goon are about to attack Shuigang. I'm not about to let that happen. '''Torque: '''Zao is going to war?! '''Carol: '''Not if we reach him. all he needs is a little persuasion, if you know what i'm talkin' about. '''Milla: '''We're friends with him. Maybe we can reach him! '''Gong: '''Yeah, like that's gonna w... Hey, wait a minute... I think you might be on to something! Hop in! ''The Bird Guard pops up from one of the trucks. '' '''Bird Officer: '''Weh. ''Carol, Milla & Torque hops into the truck and accompanies Gong and the Shang Tu army to the snowfields. North Avalice: Shuigang Snowfields As the convoy arrives in the snowfields, Gong and his troops hides behind several snowbanks. '''Gong: We ain't gonna stay hidden forever, spaceman. Be quick about it. Carol: For sure! It's what we're all about. '-Everybody's Scenes-' The group goes on ahead to stop the Shang Mu trucks, which drives right by them. Carol: Stop! Zao'' and his troops disembark from the trucks as they encounter The Shang Tu army blocking their path to Shuigang.'' Zao: What are THEY doing here?! Zao and his troops walks up to Gong and his troops. Gong: Nice hat. Zao: Nice gut. Milla: Let me Help! Milla runs up and digs up a rock for Zao to stand on so he and Gong could see eye-to-eye. '' '+5 HEIGHT''' Gong: It seems that we have a common enemy, Zao. Gong gives Zao a letter from the Magister. Zao mumbles unders his breath as he reads the letter. Zao: So let me get this straight... The Magister says that if we join together and fight Mr. Braven, we get half of the Kingdom Stone's energy. Gong: Sounds like a fair offer, does it not? Zao: Are you kidding?! My city needs WAY more than half! Gong: Phah! You just want to hog the last of our reserves! Zao: I know you feel a little jealous, but I can't help if my city is bigger than yours! Both Gong and Zao signal their troops to raise their weapons, only for Torque to get in between them. Torque: Hold on a minute, fellas! This is exactly what Brevon wants! For you two to fight while he gets away with all of your energy! Gong: What difference does it make if it's Brevon or this swine? Zao: Upftcrhthrchffooo We're marching into Shuigang whether you like it or not! Gong: You don't have the guts! Suddenly, everybody is silenced by a loud roar. Milla: Look! Everybody looks to the skies and see a massive (Holo)Dragon flying by. Zao is reduced to the ground, intimidated by the dragon. Gong: Dragon... The (Holo)Dragon flies down in front of both armies. Gong: Kneel before the ancient beast! Everybody does what Gong said and kneels before the (Holo)Dragon, which growls. Zao: Oh? The (Holo)Dragon growls again. Zao: Your saying that...we should work together? The (Holo)dragon nods in response to Zao's question. Zao: Ohohoh, of course! Eheheh! Heh...Please don't eat us! The (Holo)Dragon looks away for a second, then roars and flies away, leaving Carol, Milla & Torque wondering... Milla: Was that...? Torque: It couldn't have been her...Could it? Lilac: Careful what you wish for. The group turns around and sees Lilac sitting on top of one of the trucks. Carol/Milla/Torque: LILAC! Lilac jumps off of the truck. Lilac: Guys!! The group runs happily towards Lilac. Milla: It's really you! You came back! Carol: Where've you been? How did you do that?? Lilac: I didn't do it. This little fella did. Pangu appeared behind Lilac, showing the Holadragon image and inadvertently scaring Milla. Milla: Eeeeh! Lilac: It's okay, guys. This robot wasn't made by Brevon. Pangu turns off the hologram. Torque: Really! L'ilac:' It's a long story... but the Magister believes us now. We have his full support. Carol: Awww yeah! That's ma girl! The screen quickly moves over to Gong, who is seen rallying both armies. Gong: My friends! We have been blessed by the seal of the dragon! We must heed it's call and join together for the greater good! Zao: Under my leadership! Gong: ...You can't be serious. Snowfields: Base Camp Later, the group all meets around a campfire outside of a recently-built tent to determine a course of action. Gong: What can you tell us about the invaders? Torque: Well, Brevon is a starship commander. He doesn't have as much experience fighting on the ground as you do. Zao: Then we shall take the battle to the streets! Gong: But we need to cross the snow fields without gettin' wasted. Lilac: We do have one advantage...Brevon wants the four of us dead no matter what. If he sees us coming, we can distract him. Gong: A diversion? Do you really think you can pull it off? Carol: Remember all the times we distracted -you-? Gong: Point taken. Zao: What about the stone? How do we get it back? Torque: I could modify one of my hacking devices to knock out power to the engine mainframe. Zao: ...In my language? Lilac: Kill the power, get the stone back... Right? Torque: You got it. '-Lilac's Scene-' Lilac and Torque are meeting inside of the tent, discussing their plans to recover the Kingdom Stone. Torque: I hope this works. In case it doesn't... I need you to be prepared for what I might have to do. Lilac: ...It'll work. It has to. Lilac then recalls what Brevon said to her earlier, about her trying to interfere with his mission. She decides to ask Torque a question. Lilac: '''...Would Brevon have left us alone if we hadn't tried to stop him? '''Torque: He pulled that trick on you, huh? Lilac: But is it true? Torque: Maybe, but I wouldn't trust him on it. Even if he did leave your people alone, it would only be a matter of time before his conquest affected your world. Lilac: ...You're right. We can't quit now. Schmup Stage Prelude '-Everybody Scenes-' The heroes are now all riding into battle, with Lilac riding on the Holodragon and Torque, Carol, and Milla riding on three of Zao's tanks. The scene switches over to Brevon, Syntax, Serpentine, and Dail in the Dreadnought. Syntax: THE ALIEN ARMY HAS COMMENCED ITS ATTACK. Brevon: Give the order to your troops. Dail: It will be done. The scene switches back to the heroes. Lilac: You ready, Carol? Carol: Ready to rock! The scene switches back to the villains as Dail leaves to prepare. Brevon: Find the commander and his pets and tear them to shreds. And leave their brains intact if possible. I might use them for something. The scene switches back to the heroes again. Lilac: Milla? Milla: Together! The scene switches back to the villains again as Serpentine leaves to prepare as well. Brevon: Fire at will! The scene switches back to the heroes for the last time. Lilac: Let's show this green maniac how to save a planet! Snowfields: Refueling Base '-Boss Battle-' After having fought their way past many of Brevon's forces, the heroes finally reach the base of the Dreadnought, where Dail is waiting for them as the Shade Beast materializes. Dail: It's such a shame that you chose the wrong side. Enjoy the last few minutes of your pathetic lives! As Dail takes damage, he will say different lines. Dail: How about this?! Dail: Die, vermin! Dail: What is this nonsense? After a long and tough battle, the heroes finally manage to destroy the Shade Beast, knocking Dail off of it and forcing him to watch the beast explode to his dismay. Dail: 'No! NOOOO! My beautiful creation! ''After the Shade Beast has exploded, the heroes look around the area to see if anyone else is around. Just when they are sure there is no one left to attack them, Dail reappears, attempting one final attack on them. Suddenly, Spade attacks him with his playing cards, forcing him to retreat. He gives chase, and the heroes follow. '''Lilac: Spade! Spade: I hate to disappoint you, but I'm just passing through. Have fun saving the world. Lilac: Look, I'm sorry, okay?! I was scared! I didn't know what I was doing! Spade: You still don't. Spade dashes off after Dail. Afterwards, Brevon's voice can be heard. Brevon: ATTENTION TROOPS! PREPARE FOR LIFTOFF! Torque: Listen, guys... I'll go in alone while you help the General take back the city. Milla: Why can't we go in together? Torque: It'll be easier this way. Trust me. Carol: But they'll have a harder time catching us if we stick together. Torque: But that's what Brevon's expecting us to do. Lilac: Then let me go instead. You're too important to the mission. Torque: I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER CREW! The girls are shocked by Torque's word, clearly knowing that he cares deeply about them. Torque: If something happens to you, I'm... I'm not strong enough to save you. Milla: We'll be strong for you! Lilac: We said we were gonna help you get back the stone. We still mean it. Carol: Yeah, you're stuck with us buddy, whether you like it or not. Torque: As soon as you step foot into that Dreadnought, you may never come out again. Are you ready to make that sacrifice? The girls look at each other and nod in agreement to go on the Dreadnought with Torque. Carol: Yeah, whatever, let's go! We're wasting time. Torque: Alright. Here's the plan. Torque gives each of the girls three disk-like devices used to cut off the Dreadnought's power. The heroes enter the Dreadnought as it prepares to blast off into space, determined to recover the Kingdom Stone from the menace within. The Final Battle is about to begin, with the fate of Avalice hanging in the balance.... 'Previous: 'Pangu Lagoon (Lilac) / Thermal Base (Carol & Milla) 'Next: 'Final Dreadnought Category:Transcripts